


不该动得不要乱动

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	不该动得不要乱动

吴世勋闯进洗手间的时候，蕾伊正弯腰捡着什么。蕾丝花边的内裤退至腿弯处，蓬蓬纱裙堆在腰间，露出两条白嫩的小细腿，一头乌黑长卷发也垂落，遮住蕾伊的脸。　

见进来的人是自己的男朋友，蕾伊脸上的慌张消散下去，恹恹地、疲惫地打了声招呼。片刻，她整理好手中的物什，抬头看到男友还在盯着自己瞧，便问道：“我脸上有东西吗？”

吴世勋擦干净手上的水珠，半蹲在蕾伊面前，稍稍仰起头看她，“不舒服？脸色很难看。”

“嗯……肚子好痛……”

余光瞟见蕾伊手里捏得是什么，一包卫生棉条。他心里明白了几分，握住蕾伊的手，说道：“我去替你请假，今天暂停练习。”

“不行，不去的话进度就落下了。”

他深知他的奥杰塔公主有多么倔强——即使高烧也从不缺席排练，便放弃继续劝说的打算，轻声细语告诉蕾伊自己在外面等她。蕾伊点点头，抿了抿嘴小声说道：“世勋，帮我捡一下那个，我够不着。”手指向斜前方的浅紫色小玩意儿。

吴世勋伸长手臂替蕾伊捡回来，却并未急着还给对方，而是捏着那个小玩意儿左右仔细端详。倏而问道：“这东西怎么用？”

这是哪门子问题？蕾伊有点儿懵，懵懵的看着恋人。对方并不像是开玩笑。她瘪了瘪嘴，有些不好意思、也有些没好气的说你问这个作什么你又不用。

吴世勋眨眨眼，说道：“我帮你啊。”

好不义正言辞，正经的看不出任何破绽。

蕾伊哭笑不得，一指头戳在吴世勋的脑门上，“谢谢你，用不着。”

吴世勋倒也没再说什么，径自拿走蕾伊手中的纸盒子，跟着盒子背面的使用说明默念一遍，然后抽出一根棉条，又打开蕾伊的双腿，对准闭合的花穴口，轻轻推了进去。

蕾伊“唔”的一声闷哼，急切地要推开吴世勋，却被后者不耐烦的挥开。吴世勋头也不抬的跟她说“你别动当心戳到哪儿戳疼了”。她就真的不动了。紧张地、羞涩地盯着那几根修长漂亮的手指在自己下体动作。

食指和中指夹住棉条的中间，拇指抵着棉条的握把处，手上轻轻使力，比一根手指略粗的浅紫色小玩意儿被缓缓推进下体。接着，拇指推动握把，棉条被推到更深的地方。原本紧窄的内里被异物撑开，有那么点不舒服。

奇怪，不是没感受过更粗大的东西，也不是没用过这玩意儿，但今天，但这一刻，蕾伊喘得特别厉害，白皙肌肤泛了红，小腿肚子轻轻打颤。

而吴世勋始终观察着蕾伊的反应。他承认，一开始只是害怕自己弄疼蕾伊，才会一瞬不瞬的盯着他的公主瞧。可是到后面，他心里就掺了些别的什么，别的很旖旎很淫乱的想法。

公主的反应证明了他的想法出现的很是时候。

吴世勋挑了挑眉毛，继而收回视线，垂眼看手里的小玩意儿。他的动作非常小心，小心翼翼抽出导管，生怕疏忽之下弄痛他的公主。

倒是蕾伊，见吴世勋小心过头的样子，噗嗤一声笑出来，拂开对方的手，利落的抽出来扔进垃圾桶。

洗手的时候，蕾伊瞟着一旁满脸好奇的男友，故意逗那人，问他是不是特别好玩儿。

吴世勋没吭气，抱住蕾伊，撒娇一样用下巴抵着对方肩膀，反问道：“感觉如何？”

感觉？什么感觉？

蕾伊没反应过来，愣愣看向吴世勋。对面的凌厉眉眼中有狡黠神色闪过，突地，下巴被捏住，紧接便是铺天盖地的热吻。

这个吻好缠绵，如同他们之前的每一个热吻，交换着唾液，交换着呼吸，难舍难分的。气都有些喘不上来。

生理期中的性欲要比平常旺盛很多。尽管小腹仍然胀痛，但是热吻带来的快感逐渐侵蚀理性。蕾伊紧贴着吴世勋，躁动不安的蹭来蹭去，喉咙里更是发出猫叫般的呻吟，哼哼唧唧。

吴世勋睁开眼睛看着满面潮红的蕾伊，心里一阵烦躁。他推开蕾伊，闷闷说了句该走了快迟到了，便先一步离开洗手间。殊不知蕾伊正用什么眼神看着自己——极度的躁郁，极度的欲求不满。

 

一整天都是躁郁的。

蕾伊没办法集中精神练习，无论跳跃还是旋转——哪怕只是静静地坐在那儿，也无法忽略埋在身体里的棉条。那个小玩意儿无时无刻的提醒她这是世勋替自己放进去的，被世勋那几根漂亮的、修长的手指放进去的。

四舍五入，蕾伊疯狂的幻想棉条就是男友那根粗大硬胀的性器官。紧窄的，软嫩的肉道被粗大家伙填得满满的，轻轻抽插几番就会流出水来。

她烦躁极了，跑去隔壁练习室看她男友练习。也不说话，就那么直勾勾盯着吴世勋的下体。练习用的紧身裤紧紧裹着吴世勋的下半身。胯下鼓囊囊的一团特别明显。蕾伊看着，不动声色的夹紧双腿悄悄蹭来蹭去。

可这一点都不管用，甚至助长了心里的火苗。突然痛恨该死的生理期——不是因为身体的不舒服，而是因为得不到吴世勋的安慰。讨厌，太讨厌了。

回到同居的住所，蕾伊仍是烦躁不安，饭吃了一半就跑去洗手间清理口腔。吴世勋还以为他的公主哪里不舒服，慌忙放下筷子跟了过去。没曾想，一打开门就看见蕾伊气呼呼的鼓着脸颊，还来不及说什么就被蕾伊摁在墙上解开皮带扯下内裤。

仍然软着的东西被吃进温热口腔，唇舌并用，蕾伊快速的吞吃肉棒。她的动作很快，并且极富技巧，三两下就把吴世勋舔得勃起了。

白日里软塌塌的温顺眉眼变得凌厉，上目线始终直勾勾望着吴世勋。而嘴巴因为快速的摩擦已经有些红肿，沾了口水和体液，看上去极为淫靡。

吴世勋叹了口气，手指轻柔地抚摸蕾伊，“饭都没吃完，不饿吗？”

这人！怎么变得这么不解风情！

蕾伊气呼呼的想，故意缩紧口腔猛地嘬吸肉棒，然后松了嘴，双手捧着肉棒用脸颊有一下没一下的蹭着。

透明液体都蹭在了那张白净小脸上，吴世勋眯了眯眼睛，弯腰捏住蕾伊的下巴，凑在对方耳边说道：“骚货。”

蕾伊也不气，弯了一双下垂眼，打开双腿向前顶胯，笑眯眯地说：“勋勋啊，我这里饿呢。”

吴世勋眼前一黑，不得不狠狠咬了下舌头以保证脑子清醒。他把蕾伊拽起来推到洗手池边，扯下对方的家居裤，把自己硬得不行的家伙顶进蕾伊的两腿间。他的公主顺势并拢双腿，小幅度晃动着，主动套弄肉棒。

吴世勋动得又快又狠，像他平时在床上那样，紧贴着蕾伊后背，牙齿咬住蕾伊的肩膀，一刻不停于腿间抽插。

腿根处被蹭得通红，前列腺液濡湿了腿根，内裤也沾上了一点。蕾伊回过头，软糯糯的喊吴世勋的小名，勋勋，勋勋，这样喊着，又央求吴世勋去摸她胸前一对软肉，因为里面好涨，涨得好疼。

吴世勋只好把人翻过来抱起放在洗手池上，两手扶着蕾伊的大腿两侧，重新插入两腿之间。一边耸动胯部，一边左右换着吸吮乳尖。吃奶似的，吸得乳尖又红又肿。粗硬的器官隔着一层布料蹭过花核，那地方渐渐鼓起，蕾伊只觉下体酸酸痒痒的，小穴不停收缩，希望真有个什么东西捅一捅那里面，给她松松穴。

片刻之后，吴世勋射了，蕾伊却没得到想要的高潮，她更不高兴了，皱着眉撅着嘴，小声抱怨该死的生理期。

吴世勋刮了下蕾伊的鼻尖，揶揄一句小骚狐狸，又挑着眉坏笑道：“到时候干死你。”

到时候？什么时候才是“到时候”？

蕾伊盼来盼去，终于盼到生理期结束，当天晚上就主动脱掉衣服往吴世勋怀里蹭。她的男友还在专注于芭蕾舞剧的录像，金边眼镜架在高挺鼻梁上，神态严肃，像个柳下惠。

蕾伊啪地合上电脑，捧起吴世勋的脸颊，嘟着嘴吻了上去。吻一吻，停一停，饱满嘴唇离不开男友帅气的脸庞，含糊不清抱怨：“勋勋，我饿了，我真的好饿。”

吴世勋好整以暇，似笑非笑说道：“才吃过晚饭，怎么又饿了？”

她懒得再和这个柳下惠争辩，径自矮了身蹲下去，掏出吴世勋半勃起的东西一下接一下吃着。直到那根东西又硬又胀才松开嘴。然后跨坐在男友身上，牵过对方的手放在自己正流水的小穴，软绵绵撒娇，“你不是说了吗？到时候干死我，现在就是‘到时候’，勋勋你不能说话不算话。”

吴世勋含住蕾伊的耳垂，掐了把紧贴自己胸口的乳尖，哑着嗓子说：“一会儿可别求饶。”

话音未落，便抱起蕾伊扔去床上，粗暴的分开两条小细腿，扶着胯下硬得发疼的东西挤进花穴。

他动得极为缓慢，几乎是一寸一寸挤开紧窄肉穴，又只进去多半根，便停下不再动作。他故意而为之，想逗一逗这只饥渴又淫乱的小骚狐狸。

蕾伊哪能不知道这人再想什么，坐起来猛地推倒吴世勋，两腿大大的张开，双手扒开自己骚痒饥渴的花穴，放松身体坐了下去。

身体被填满的感觉不要太好。蕾伊扬起下巴拔高了调子呻吟，一刻不停的抬起屁股又坐下，用花穴奸淫肉棒。动了没一会儿，大腿就酸得不行，腿根都在发抖，穴里面也痒，全身都在发痒。可吴世勋还是那副好整以暇的态度，嘴角噙着笑，看她欲求不满。

啪，蕾伊重重打了下吴世勋的胸口，“吴世勋你动不动！”

啊呀，公主真的生气了呢。

吴世勋笑嘻嘻起身，抱住蕾伊，又是吻着漂亮的天鹅颈，又是用牙齿轻轻啃咬对方锁骨，含糊不清道：“说两句好听的。”

“世勋哥哥，求你进来吧，蕾伊的小穴好痒……”她一边说一边胡乱扭动，甚至夹了夹花穴，屁股也抵着对方胯骨前后蹭着。

吴世勋的反应没预想中的强烈，摇摇头，说道：“不行，太简单了。”

还要她怎么样啊……她都这样了……

“前几天还把棉条当鸡巴，骚的像只小狐狸，现在有了真家伙又不想要了吗？”

这人！怎么什么都能猜到！

蕾伊转了转眼珠子，突然从吴世勋身上坐起，向后退了几分，上半身倚着床头，两腿张开呈M字型，葱白段一般的手指扒开柔软花穴，穴口动了动，淫水溢出几滴。

蕾伊舔舔嘴唇，柔柔的说道：“请勋勋搞大我的肚子……”

用词隐晦的邀约竟比露骨荤话还管用。吴世勋立刻暗了眼睛，饿狼似的扑向蕾伊。

硬挺硕大的性器官肆无忌惮冲撞柔软内里，还不等蕾伊想明白怎么偏偏这句话管用，就觉得肉道深处的小口正被什么硬硬的东西揉着。她放松身体，屁股抬到不能再高，勾引吴世勋那根东西顶进子宫。

一双细瘦脚踝被宽大的手掌掐着，吴世勋伏在蕾伊上方，恶狠狠骂她骚狐狸骂她欠干，越说越难听，连“长了个骚穴”这样的字眼都骂出来了。蕾伊不仅没有反抗，甚至悉数接受，凑过去亲吻她的男友。

吴世勋低头看着自己的东西是如何将那处干得红肿松垮，囊袋贴着会阴，被挤得变了形。他脑子里乱糟糟一片，不知怎么就想到以前还是处女的蕾伊，那样害羞，面对他的示好感到不知所措。

如今，蕾伊变成这副模样自己有很大的责任吧。后悔吗？也不后悔，就是有点惋惜——纯洁无瑕的白天鹅变成了不知廉耻的骚货。

不能让别人知道蕾伊有这样的一面，只要一想到今后或许有人顶替自己的位置，吴世勋便妒火中烧。

要想个办法，完美解决“麻烦”的办法。

“蕾伊……”

他的公主半张着嘴嗯了一声，软绵绵的看着他。

“避孕药，别再吃了。”

本是迷蒙的下垂眼瞬间清明，蕾伊惊慌不已。

世勋什么时候知道的？怎么会知道呢？明明藏得很好啊。

吴世勋托起蕾伊的屁股把人抱在怀里，下体缓缓耸动着，说道：“我知道你在吃那个东西，否则不会这么久都没怀孕，”他停了停，观察蕾伊的反应。

他的公主有些僵硬的缩在他怀里，一双下垂眼既慌乱又无措，他叹口气，吻了吻蕾伊的嘴角，“给我生个孩子吧……”

“跳舞……”

“没关系，只要你还想跳，随时去跳，我就这一个请求，我知道很无礼很自私，可我只有这么一个请求，答应我吧。”

一番话用无比柔软的语调说出，蕾伊只觉心脏化成了一滩水，一滩春水，水流进她的四肢百骸，温暖了身体。

“好吗？姐姐……”

看着自己的眼睛比说出口的话语还要温柔千百倍，这人明知自己最受不了听那一声“姐姐”，偏偏还要这样喊她，蕾伊的脑子转不过来了。

“你刚才都说了，让我弄大你的肚子，你不能说话不算话。”

面前人故意用她的语气学她说话，一时间反射弧跟不上，蕾伊懵懵地说了句现在还是安全期怀不了孩子。

吴世勋却低低笑起来，咬着蕾伊的耳朵说：“你答应我了。”

突然就天旋地转，蕾伊被吴世勋放倒，不知道哪儿冒出来的枕头垫在自己腰下，两条腿被摁着蜷在胸口，接着，她眼睁睁看那根粗硬家伙凿开了花穴，直挺挺一根，满是淫水，大开大合的干着她。

深处的狭窄入口被一点一点揉开，龟头挺了进去，蕾伊顿时腰部酸软发麻，尖叫一声抓住吴世勋的手臂。她听见身上人一遍遍喊她姐姐喊她蕾伊，一双宽大的手掌揉搓乳肉，一张嘴亲吻她的全身，就连脚踝都被仔细舔吻，酥麻感一跃而上钻进脑子，蕾伊失去了理智，张开手臂拥抱吴世勋。

“不再吃药了吧？”吴世勋问她，她失去思考能力，傻傻地点头。

只觉身体最深处也被凿开，子宫口被硬胀之物不停地操干，手指都软了。呼吸跟着身体晃动的频率越来越快，肉道缩紧的频率也越来越快，下体紧紧夹着那根粗大的器官。蕾伊费力地去瞧吴世勋，看见她的王子眉头紧皱，汗水沿着鼻尖跌落。她抬手揩去汗水，又把手指放在嘴里，极缓慢地说道：“勋勋，孩子会像你吗？”

蕾伊同意了，她的公主同意了。

吴世勋被巨大的惊喜填满五脏六腑，快速狠厉地进出了几十下，精液全部射在蕾伊的身体里，而蕾伊高潮时发出的尖叫也全部被他吞吃入腹。

这下好了，他的奥杰塔公主彻底属于他了。

 

第二天，公主藏在抽屉最里的几个药盒全部进了垃圾箱。

约莫十个月后，Hunnie降临人世。


End file.
